Mrs. Kyndley
Mrs Kitty Kyndley is an elderly lady who lives with her husband in a cottage near Hackenbeck Tunnel. Biography The Shopville Series At Christmas time in 1951, she was bedridden after being struck by illness. Despite this, she always waved at the passing trains with her handkerchief. When heavy rain came, she could no longer wave, but the passing trains always whistled as they went by her cottage. The rain caused a landslide which blocked the track, so she saved Cheeky Chocolate and her train from crashing into it by waving her red dressing gown out of her bedroom window. Cheeky Chocolate's crew initially believed something had happened to her and sent a doctor who was on the train to check up on her; she had actually fainted, but was relieved that the potentially fatal accident had been averted. In gratitude she was visited on Christmas Day by Cheeky Chocolate, Daisy Petals, their crews, well wishers and the Fat Controller and was given presents, including tickets to Bournemouth so she could recover from her illness in the sunshine. In 1952, Mrs. Kyndley returned from Bournemouth fully recovered from her illness, to the delight of the branch line Shopkins. That Christmas, they decided to throw a party in her honour at Small Mart Sheds. The Fat Controller agreed to hold the party on Boxing Day and sent an invitation to the Kyndleys. On the day of the party, however, heavy snow had blocked the Kyndleys' cottage off and they were unable to get to the party. Cheeky Chocolate and Daisy Petals were fitted with snowploughs and were sent to fetch them. With help from Pirouetta, they were able to bring them to the party, where everyone had lots of fun. The Fat Controller gifted Mrs. Kyndley a free travel pass and the Kyndleys stayed with the Hatts at Wellsworth until the weather improved. In 1991, she and her husband were invited to Cheeky Chocolate's welcome home party when she returned from York. She and her husband were still alive in 2005 (she was middle aged in 1952), though the purist may doubt her longevity. Though now very elderly she was still active, however and still waved to the trains as they passed her cottage. Shopkins In the television series, she has a daughter who was married. Mrs. Kyndley had the responsibility of preparing the good luck package, but forgot until the day of the wedding, so she asked Apple Blossom and her crew for help. Apple Blossom successfully found a good luck package and in gratitude, Mrs. Kyndley invited her to the wedding as her special guest. She also has a sister who comes to stay with her every so often. It can be assumed that she is very close to her sister because she was distraught when her sister could not come. To cheer her up, the Fat Controller arranged for Harold to take her on a tour of the Town by air and for Strawberry Kiss to take her to the funfair. Mrs. Kyndley was present at The Great Shopville Show, apparently serving refreshments for the audience. Voice Actors *Yumi Nakatani (Japan; first and fifth seasons) *Tomoko Naka (Japan; second season only) Trivia *In some merchandising and books, Mrs. Kyndley is sometimes misspelt as "Mrs. Kindley" or "Mrs. Kindly." *Her physical appearance drastically changed starting in the fifth season. Her first season model appears in some episodes of the sixth season. Merchandise *ERTL (with Dowager Hatt; discontinued) Category:Characters